There is a known installation for cleaning the zone near the drill hole (S.M. Godiev "Inspolzovanie vibratsii v. dobyche nefti" (Utilization of vibrations in petroleum conveying), 1977, "Nedra" editions (Moscow), p. 50, FIG. 27) that contains a hollow body with a subassembly arranged in it for generating hydrodynamic waves. This subassembly constitutes a case housed in the body at minimal distances from its walls. The case is arranged rotatable around its axis in rolling bearings. There are openings on the walls of the body and the case that serve as channels for the liquid to pass through. The body has radial outlet channels and the case has tangential outlet channels. To prevent leakage of the liquid through the annular gap, a sleeve seal is arranged in the upper part between the body and the case. The outlet channels of the case and the body are on the same level.
The installation with ascending pipes is lowered into a drill hole until reaching the level of the arrangement of perforation openings. A working fluid is pressed in through the ascending pipes. By coming into the cavity of the case, the liquid also flows into the tangentially arranged outlet channels of the case. The liquid flows out of the outlet channels into the radial channels of the body and from there into the torus of the drill hole.
If the liquid flows out through the tangential channels of the case at a high velocity, a reaction torque is created at the case, whereby it is made to rotate around the body. In this process, the channels of the case and the body are periodically closed and opened with a certain frequency. Hydrodynamic liquid pulsations are created by the periodic covering of the channels in the zone near the drill hole. The amplitude and frequency of the hydrodynamic pulsations depend on the pressure of the liquid being flushed and the frequency of rotation of the case around the body.
Due to their insufficient strength, the hydrodynamic pulsations created do not contribute to the destruction of various deposits on the drill hole walls and do not provide for cleaning of the clogged pore channels of a petroleum-yielding seam.
Furthermore, the known installation has a complicated construction, which increases its production costs and reduces its operating reliability, while the presence of the moving subassemblies and parts in the construction leads to its intensive mechanical wear and reduces the service life of the installation.
All of this means that the known installations do not ensure an effective cleaning of the zone near the drill hole and do not promote an increase in productivity of a drill hole or in petroleum yield of a seam.